Nuestro segundo hogar
by locuramkr
Summary: Las cosas han cambiado, algunas para bien y otras no tanto, pero sus sentimientos siguen intactos. La vida de nuestras Guerreras, luego de 10 años, siguen llenas de sorpresas. Cefiro o el Mundo Místico ¿Cuál sería para ellas su verdadero lugar para al fin vivir en paz?
1. Mi nueva y perfecta verdad

"Magic Knight Rayearth y todos sus personajes en estos capitulos no me pertenecen a mi, si no a las CLAMP. Yo solo escribo por pura diversión"

1. Mi nueva y perfecta verdad

Una década en Cefiro. Absolutamente era un considerable y prolongado tiempo, desde que aquella joven pelirroja había aprendido a volver allí, sin la invocación de nadie, sin la magia de por medio, solo con la fuerza de su corazón. Habían sido definitivamente, y eran , los mejores años de su vida, en los cuales había vivido y disfrutado situaciones y personas asombrosas y extraordinarias, que en su mundo jamás hubiese tenido la oportunidad de conocer siquiera algo en lo más mínimo parecido. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que absolutamente nada de todo aquello superaría la noticia de la cual se había enterado hacía unos minutos. Su espíritu desbordaba de alegría y podía sentir que sus salvajes y acelerados latidos, palpitaban a mil por minuto, demostrando una gran emoción por la primicia. Definitivamente, esto era mágico. No, era mucho mejor que la magia. Era un sentimiento nuevo el que estaba recorriendo su alma, y era una nueva vida la que estaba creciendo dentro de su cuerpo.

Se miró en el ovalado espejo del baño que estaba dentro de su habitación , con la prueba que le había confirmado sus sospechas en la mano derecha . Se acarició el vientre dulcemente con la otra, mientras una radiante y gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. No caía en su asombro. Ya no serían ellos dos, tendrían una familia, alguien más a quien cuidar, a quien amar y proteger. La sensación de saber que tenía una vida adentro suyo, la llenó de satisfacción y se estremeció al atreverse a pensar enternecidamente si sería una niña o un niño; pero eso no importaba, sería perfecto de todas formas. Volvió a mirar su rostro reflejado en aquel cristal, y no se conformó con la idea de seguir encerrada en su cuarto aguardando para que el tiempo pasara. Era muy temprano, recién amanecía pero ya no había podido conciliar el sueño. Solo quería compartir su felicidad con su pareja. Aunque lamentablemente, cayó en la cuenta que debería esperar por él hasta un poco más del atardecer, puesto que su amado estaba cumpliendo su deber real en las afueras de su tierra desde hacia varios días. Suspiró de una manera intensa, como si hubiese intentado librarse del fastidio de que provocaba su ansiosa impaciencia.

Se dirigió a su enorme mueble tallado, hecho de roble oscuro, abrió las puertas y mirando por unos segundos hacia adentro, eligió la ropa que vestiría. Era una cómoda elección, aquel pantalón negro tres cuartos pegados a sus piernas, esa blusa kimono quipao de color rojo borgoña, con cuello Mao y sin mangas, y unas delicadas y finas alpargatas para sus pies. Es que a pesar de las constantes insistencias de Caldina, la joven seguía adorando la ropa del mundo místico, de Tokio precisamente, y prefería mantenerse vestidas con ellas. La ilusionista había renegado mucho tiempo, intentado inculcar una ropa algo más coqueta, algo más provocativa, a la cual solo la llamaba femenina para convencerla de su uso. Sin embargo, ella continuaba apegada a ciertas cosas de su primer hogar, por la verdadera razón de por más de que no viviera en Cefiro, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo allí, y le seguía costando inmensamente el desapego con su familia, con su vida "normal". Algunas lágrimas amenazaron con asomarse, al pensar en ellos. Sin embargo, con bastante culpa, reconocía que más doloroso era estar lejos de él, del futuro padre de su hijo. Lo había comprobado los años durante los cuales había estudiado hasta terminar su carrera, pasando largos periodos fuera de Cefiro. No obstante más remordimiento sentía al ser consciente de que luego de recibirse, había sido su título como bióloga, lo que le había facilitado la mentira piadosa con respecto a sus reiterativas y prolongadas ausencias en su casa, ayudando muchísimo con el trabajo de inventar excusas para partir a su segundo hogar durante un mes, dos, o inclusive cuatro. Cualquier lugar, fuera Brasil, Canadá, Sudáfrica, o China, cuanto más lejos mejor, eran ideales para ir "a estudiar animales" en su hábitat: definitivamente el broche de oro para permanecer un excedido tiempo de viaje en aquel lugar mágico.

Terminó de ponerse su calzado y se armó rápidamente una trenza en su largo y sedoso cabello rojizo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor. Su apetito había amanecido junto con el sol, por lo que deseaba prepararse un desayuno suculento. Quizás una deliciosa y gran porción de pastel que Presea había horneado el día anterior, sería lo ideal. Aunque nadie podría haber competido con los deleitosos pasteles que Umi hacía años atrás. Recordó con gran dolor, que su hermosa amiga de cabellos celestes hubiera decidido permanecer en el mundo místico. Jamás había estado de acuerdo con su regreso pero comprendía el por qué de su decisión, por lo tanto nunca le hubiese discutido, nunca la hubiese presionado para hacer lo contrario a lo que sentía. Se consoló con la idea de poder visitarla más adelante: la seguía viendo pero eran cada vez más escasas las ocasiones, y más cortas de tiempo. Exhaló el aire de sus pulmones con un dejo de melancolía al recordarla.

Cruzando la puerta hacia el comedor, su panza dio un terrible rugido en forma de queja e instintivamente su mente fijó los ojos sobre el inmenso refrigerador, dejando de lado por unos momentos el recuerdo de su amiga. Abrió sus puertas, cortó un trozo de aquella deseada torta, y antes de cerrarla, sacó una bandeja repleta de unas dulces barritas de cereal cubiertas con chocolate que también estaba allí adentro y no había podido ignorar. Colocó su gran desayuno sobre la mesa junto con un vaso de jugo de un fruto propio de Cefiro, y se sentó mirando hacia la ventana, por la cual los suaves rayos del sol acariciaban su piel. Que hermoso espectáculo podía apreciar a través aquellos vidrios. Cefiro, definitivamente, era un paraíso; había tenido grandes sacrificios para llegar a florecer por si mismo, pero allí estaba en su mejor momento, sin que nadie amenazara con su tan anhelada paz.

-Esto esta delicioso- dijo en voz baja mientras degustaba el pequeño trozo que se había metido en su boca.

-¡Puu puu!¡Puu Puu!- una bola color rosa saltó arriba de la mesa, propiciándole un pequeño susto.

-¡Mokona! - trató de gritar sin voz, mientras golpeaba su pecho con su puño e intentaba tragar lo que comía sin atragantarse. Suspiró. - -Me has dado lindo susto Mokona- sonrió. Y estiró su mano hacia el animalito, la cual sujetaba un tenedor con un pedazo del pastel -¿Quieres un poco? Esta delicioso-

Aunque el animalito parecía más exaltado que de costumbre, se quedó paralizado sobre aquel mueble de cuatro patas, con su cuerpo apuntando hacia ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos e ignorando el bocado que le estaba ofreciendo. Sin cavilar por mucho tiempo se acercó hasta el borde de la mesa, y saltó delicadamente sobre su regazo. Apoyó sus orejitas contra la panza de la joven y cerró sus diminutos ojos. La pelirroja se sorprendió de la percepción aguda de Mokona.

-¿Tal vez ella sepa que yo, yo…?- pensó

-Puuu, puuu,- decía mientras que movía sus pequeñas patitas sobre el vientre de la futura madre.

-Mokona- dijo con sus ojos cristalizados, al ver al animalito como si intentara cantar, como si quisiera arrullar a su hijo. Dulcemente apoyó su mano sobre su cabeza rosada, dándole unas suaves y dulces caricias.

-Buenos días Karu chan. Veo que has amanecido temprano- dijo Fuu de una manera animada y con una sonrisa en su rostro, al ingresar allí sin previo aviso. Pero, en pocos segundos, su atención fue captada por aquel animalito rosa. La curiosidad surgió en su mente, y su rostro no tardó en demostrarla. Abrió sus ojos de un forma algo desmedida

-¿Qué le sucede a Mokona? Definitivamente tú eres su preferida pero jamás la había visto así de cariñosa con nadie.- le decía mientras se acercaba hacia ellas para observarlas más de cerca, como si así pudiera comprender del todo aquella extraña situación.

Hikaru no había advertido a su amiga cuando había entrado al comedor. Una pelota de nervios mezclados con ansiedad y alegría, se atravesó en su garganta por la necesidad de compartir su preciada verdad con ella. Pero la incertidumbre la invadió por unos momentos. No estaba segura de hacerlo. La vida de Fuu, en sus últimos tiempos no había sido como ella hubiese querido exactamente. Luego de siete años de una seria, comprometida y amorosa relación con Ferio, el joven príncipe le había pedido la mano, bajo la promesa de amarla y cuidarla para siempre, y ella sin dudar aceptó felizmente aquella proposición. Pero como toda decisión bajo los impulsos del corazón, Fuu ignoró todas las consecuencias que ésta traía consigo misma. Y nunca hubiese creído que, después de tres años de desposarse con Ferio, convertirse en la reina de Céfiro era una tarea agotadora que no solo consistía en trabajar para el bienestar de aquel mundo, si no que además era una tarea llena de densos viajes hacia otros planetas para presenciar reuniones, ceremonias, casamientos, festividades, entre otras tantas cosas más, que eran por puro compromiso de mantener una buena imagen y relación para con los demás. Y tanto tiempo le consumía su nuevo cargo, tanta energía gastaba en él y mucho estrés le provocaba, que casi no podía visitar a su familia en el mundo místico, por falta de tiempo, y por falta de fuerza en su corazón. Sentía que era una muerta entre los vivos. Una vez cada siete meses; y si la suerte corría de su lado, quizás cada cinco o seis, lograba hacerse un tiempo y viajar a su añorado hogar por algunos días. Pero había algo más, un doloroso, y hasta podría decirse malvado, acontecimiento que había sucedido en su vida. Ferio amaba a Fuu con su loco corazón, y ella, a pesar de su desdicha inútilmente ocultada puesto que el joven se percataba de su tristeza, también estaba locamente enamorada del único príncipe en su vida. Por lo que nada impidió, que sus corazones desearan crecer y buscaran un pequeño heredero que los engrandeciera y enriqueciera con el amor más puro e inocente. Sin embargo, aquel sueño se hizo trizas, al darse cuenta con el paso de los meses, no importaba cómo o qué intentaran, no podían concebir su, ya ahora, utopía. Hikaru se dio cuenta, que quizás todavía no era momento de contarle a su amiga la verdad, quizás más adelante buscaría una forma más delicada para no correr el riesgo ahora de hacerla infeliz sin querer. Tal vez junto Umi, todo sería más fácil.

-Hikaru, llamando a Tierra- le recalcó la joven rubia mientras la observaba extrañada. -Hikaru ¿Estas bien?

- Fuu- reaccionó su amiga- No, no sucede nada- dijo movimiento sus manos en forma de negación y riendo nerviosamente- Es solo que no podía dormir y me levanté temprano.

-Y decidiste comer como para tres personas ¿Verdad?- le respondió la rubia arqueando una ceja al ver la cantidad de barritas y el gran tamaño de la porción de la torta sobre la mesa.

El esponjoso animalito, saltó rápidamente a los brazos de Fuu, rompiendo con el indagatorio curioso que tenía en su mente.

Hikaru rió levemente con una mano en la nuca, agradeciendo que Mokona ya se había bajado de su regazo. Mintió nuevamente, intentando cambiar el tema -Anoche no comí. Me distraje hablando con Lantis y luego me caí rendida en mi cama-

-OH ¿Y cuando regresará él? Debes estar muy ansiosa por su regreso.- dijo Fuu, olvidándose por completo de la "extraña y cariñosa" situación de hacía un instante, mientras se apoderaba de un vaso para servirse de aquel mismo jugo que Hikaru bebía.

- Pues la verdad es que cada vez que se va a ese tipo de campañas, lo extraño mucho-

-Te entiendo, me sucede lo mismo con Ferio cuando se va de viaje y no lo acompaño-le respondió la joven rubia- Él tambien debe extrañarte-

Fuu se sentó a su lado y partió un trozo de las barritas de cereal que estaban servidas en la mesa, llevándosela a su boca. Hikaru se tentó al ver lo sabrosas y crujientes que eran, e imitó a su amiga, comiendo una también. Mientras masticada aquella delicia, con una expresión algo pensativa, la miró a su amiga.

-Sabes, muy pronto quisiera ir a visitar a mis hermanos... -"lo que me esperará allí" pensó Hikaru al caer en la cuenta que tenía que contarles su, por ahora, hermoso secreto - Y a Umi por supuesto- Su rostro tomó una cierta expresión de picardía -Sé que tú estas muy ocupada y que pronto serán las festividades de Farhem pero podrías darte un respiro y venir conmigo al Mundo Místico-

Fuu, al escuchar aquellas palabras, no tragó su bocado de la mejor manera, raspándole levemente su garganta. Odiaba este tipo de pedidos por parte de Hikaru. Aquella pelirroja, sabía manipular perfectamente sus sentimientos. Estaba utilizando a Umi como carnada. Era obvio lo mucho que ella también extrañaba a la peliceleste y las ganas terribles de volver a verla. Pero sin que sus ojos demostraran sus verdaderas emociones de ese momento, le contestó.

-Hikaru, sabes que esto es importante para mantener las relaciones con Cefiro. Necesito tiempo para planificar todo, y más cuando este año, las festividades se realizaran aquí.

-Pero Fuu, hace mucho que no visitas nuestro mundo. Kuu cada vez que voy, me pregunta por ti. ¡Por favor! ¿Si?- la miró con sus dedos entrelazados en forma de suplica.

Y otra vez Hikaru le propiciaba aquella mirada que la manejaba a su antojo. Y más susceptible se volvió al recordar a Kuu. Cuanto extrañaba a su dulce hermana.

-Dejame ver que puedo hacer- le dijo Fuu, intentando excusarse - Pero no prometo nada Hikaru-

-¡Si!- dijo la joven pelirroja con una sonrisa en la cara- Sabía que luego de tantos meses, sin haber hecho ninguna visita, su querida amiga no terminaría resistiendo a sus pedidos.

Luego de una hora en la cual Hikaru no había dejado de picotear lo que había quedado de las barritas, charlaron tranquilamente mientras disfrutaban de la mañana sin interrupciones, salvo por las demandas de la pequeña bola rosa, que no paraba de moverse y de pedir caricias a ambas muchachas.

Se levantó de su silla - Karu chan, debo ir a buscar a Ferio. Hay tantas cosas por hacer - habló Fuu llevando el plato hacia el fregadero-

-Yo iré a recostarme un rato más- dijo Hikaru mientras bostezaba y sus ojos se humedecían por la fatiga repentina que la había atacado.

-¿A descansar? ¿Acaso no debes ir a las clases de defensa con Ráfaga por las mañanas?- la miró extrañada. Su amiga pelirroja, era de aquellas personas que jamás faltaban a sus lecciones de magia o de combate. En varias ocasiones, habían regañado a Hikaru por intentar asistirlas con algún tipo de gripe o resfrío. Y por estas razones, era una de las mejores alumnas en cualquier cosa que emprendiera.

-Estee , yoo, ehh… - Tartamudeó. No sabía que decir. Si quería esperar a contarle sobre su embarazo a Fuu hasta que estuvieran las tres juntas, junto con Umi, y no pretendía levantar sospechas, lo estaba logrando muy mal. -Es que hoy Rafaga estará ocupado con Caldina- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Ah- atinó la rubia algo incrédula pero se terminó de creer la excusa de Hikaru. Se acercó y le dio un abrazo a su amiga -Nos vemos luego Karu-

La joven pelirroja le correspondió su muestra de afecto, y apenas la vio atravesar la puerta, suspiró intensamente por lo poco cuidadosa que era con sus palabras, y por lo mala que era mintiendo.


	2. Prisionera de un destino

Partió del comedor con una mirada serena. Si había algo que la relajaba un poco, algo que aplacaba su tristeza aunque escasamente, era desayunar con su amiga a solas; era, por unos momentos, como estar en "casa". Su mente divagaba estar en el mundo místico con alguien de su "especie", como en los viejos tiempos en su plena adolescencia, lejos de la realidad y de sentirse presa de su propio reinado. No es que los demás no fueran sus amigos o que no los quisiera, muy por el contrario, amaba Cefiro y a sus personas, y por sobre todas las cosas amaba a Ferio. Sin embargo, se había admitido a si misma, que jamás se hubiese imaginado que reinar en aquel mundo, era tener un gigante grillete atado a su pie, acompañándola a todos lados y negándole el derecho de tener un verdadera libertad.

No se dio cuenta lo rápido que habían sido sus pasos, hasta que llego a su cuarto en tan solo unos minutos. La placida mirada que había conservado desde el desayuno, desapareció fugazmente, cediéndole el lugar a un rostro lleno de tensión. Con la mirada cabizbaja, entró a su alcoba. No quería verlo, no quería que sus ojos encontraran la imagen de su amado, durmiendo placidamente, y que aquella sensación de vacío atacara su pecho otra vez. Pero la tentación de su corazón fue más veloz que el razonamiento de su cabeza, y su mirada terminó rindiéndose ante ella, inspeccionándolo al joven dormido frente suyo. Nuevamente, un sinfín de reproches comenzaron a castigarla interiormente. Nuevamente, sentía que todo esfuerzo que intentaba hacer para conseguir la felicidad, se desmoronaba completamente.

¿Qué clase de reina era ella? ¿Qué importaba el respeto y reputación ganada por todo su buen trabajo para con Cefiro y su bienestar, si ni siquiera era capaz de poder concebir vida, si ni siquiera era capaz de darle un hijo a Ferio? Definitivamente, se sentía, como la clase de persona que arruinaba la felicidad de los demás. Con su partida del mundo místico y sus escasas visitas hacia su hogar, había convertido la vida de su familia en una desdicha irreversible; cuántas lagrimas eran derramadas cada vez que tenía que volver a su mundo mágico. Pobre sus padres. Pobre de Kuu… su dulce y amada hermana Kuu. Y aquí, en Cefiro, le había dado el peor castigo a Ferio, el horrible infortunio de tenerla a ella a su lado sin poder darle la oportunidad de vivir la dicha de ser padres.

Llevo sus manos hacia su cara, refregándolas con fuerza contra sus ojos, obligándose a reprimir cualquier intención de comenzar a llorar. Es que con llorar no arreglaría nada. Solo empeoraría las cosas, y haría mas desgraciado a los demás por su tristeza egoísta. Por lo tanto, desde hacía rato, propiciaba para con el resto bellas sonrisas fingidas, mantenía buenas charlas para no levantar sospechas y seguía con su tan particular cordialidad; y es que así por lo menos no caería en papel de víctima.

-Te harás daño en tu bello rostro Fuu- le dijo Ferio interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos torturadores mientras se reincorporaba de la cama para quedarse sentado sobre ella. Guardo algunos segundos de silencio -Por favor Fuu, no te castigues más y dime que es lo que te sucede. - le dijo afligido.

Fuu quitó sus manos bruscamente de su rostro, ya que no esperaba que el joven príncipe se despertara y la encontrara así, en ese estado tan delator, tan demostrativo y vulnerable.

Por otro lado, no importaba cuanto Fuu intentara esconder su verdadero y agonizante sufrimiento ante Ferio, él había sabido desde el comienzo de lo que se trataba. Pero nunca se había animado a hablar sobre el tema de esta manera tan directa. Siempre había sido algunas preguntas media tontas, con la cual intentaba dar pie para hablar sobre ello: "te noto más cansada ¿Has estado durmiendo bien?" O "¿Tienes los ojos colorados?¿será alergia a las flores de Cefiro?". Sin embargo, Fuu encontraba la forma de cambiar o desviarse del objetivo del joven. Ferio ya estaba cansado de esperar. Necesitaba que saliera de la boca de su amada, que se descargara que hablaran lo que les estaba haciendo daño, puesto que Ferio también vivía atormentado por la situación que ambos estaban atravesando.

-Dime Fuu, te lo ruego- le dijo acongojado -Todo esto me esta matando. Si es porque te sientes presa de este mundo, si es porque no podemos tener un hijo, seguiremos intentándolo, pero ya no finjas conmigo y dime lo que piensas-

Pero verlo allí, con aquellos penetrantes ojos color miel sobre ella, intentando consolarla, solo la hacían abrumarse más. Si él supiera toda la verdad, quizás comprendería por completo la pena que ella sentía en su vida. Él había acertado con sus palabras. Prisionera de un destino cruel y de un mundo que no era suyo. Así se sentía Fuu.

El joven rey, se puso de pie y con un paso apurado camino hacia ella para abrazarla dulcemente, para que supiera que estaría a su lado pase lo que pase.

Tardo en reaccionar pero le correspondió su abrazo. Inhaló aire con cierta intensidad, inflando su pecho de una manera exagerada, como si estuviera armándose de valor para no quebrar. Pero fue en vano. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin remedio a través de sus preciosos ojos verdes.

-Lo lamento tanto Ferio.- dijo con el llanto acompañándola- Yo no puedo ser capaz de darte un hijo. Perdóname- los sollozos le impidieron seguir hablando y se dejó caer rendida sobre sus rodillas.

Esto, toda esta situación… estos meses no ha sido una buena racha para nosotros- dijo el joven tratando de convencerse a si mismo.-Pero no nos daremos por vencidos.- se agacho junto a ella para seguir abrazándola.

-No Ferio, ocho meses no es solo "una racha"- habló totalmente quebrada -Mi madre…- suspiró y trató de serenar un poco su voz, sin obtener un buen resultado, y continúo -Sabes, mi madre tuvo muchísimos problemas para concebir hijos; tenerla a Kuu le costó varios años y muchísimo dinero en tratamientos. Quizás, tal vez yo tenga el mismo problema.-

Ese comentario hizo estremecer su cuerpo. Ahora Ferio lo recordaba: era la segunda vez, después de tantos años, que Fuu le volvía mencionar este tema. Sabía que la verdad en esa explicación podía ser la razón de su problema. Sin embargo, no podía demostrar el miedo que sentía, ni tampoco la gran decepción y frustración que sentiría de saber que algo así podría se verdad. Se sintió culpable por esta última sensación que no pudo evitar sentir.

Pasaron algunos segundos, y dejando de lado por unos momentos lo que sería el inicio de ciertos sentimientos oscuros en su corazón, concentró sus pensamientos en apoyar a la joven reina.

-Disculpa Fuu- le dijo mientras tomaba cierta distancia para observarla a los ojos -Pero tiempo atrás cuando me contaste esto, y no teníamos ni idea de que estaríamos atravesando esta situación, me dijiste que ella no te esperaba a ti, tú no estabas prevista y sin embargo, viniste a este mundo sin ninguna ayuda, sin ningún tratamiento…

Fuu lo miró a los ojos escuchando atentamente cada una de sus palabras.

Él la tomo por sus hombros -… Tu fuiste su regalo, su milagro mas inesperado y hermoso-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con fuerza de los ojos de Fuu. Con tanta fuerza, que hasta impresionó al joven Rey. Toda la amargura y tristeza escondida en su corazón, todo el dolor que había reprimiendo durante meses, estaba saliendo a la superficie.

Ferio se acercó a ella y la agarró de su mano -Ten fe y esperanza en que las cosas buenas y los milagros existen. Si sientes que en algún momento vas a caer, recuerda que tengo mi mano para sostener la tuya. No te rindas Fuu, y yo no me rendiré- Y así la hizo levantar del suelo para rodearla con sus brazos.

Fuu lo abrazó con muchísima fuerza. Se sintió protegida, bajo el calor del cuerpo de su amado.

-Gracias Ferio .-

Luego de unos momentos, ambos se separaron. Fuu, aun con los ojos rojos y algo hinchados se sentó en el borde la cama mientras Ferio comenzaba a preparar las cosas para su baño. Ambos hubiesen deseado quedarse juntos en aquella habitación durante mucho tiempo más, pero lamentablemente era día de reunión con Guruclef, "el anciano amargado", según Ferio. Sin embargo mucha razón tenía ese apodo, ya que con el pasar de los años el gran mago cada vez parecía más gruñón y solitario.

-He escuchado a Hikaru que pronto haría una visita al Mundo Místico- le habló mientras se dirigía hacia el baño que se encontraba dentro de su habitación -Sería muy bueno si tú fueras con ella.

-Pero ferio…- le contestó la joven alarmada- pronto serán las festividades de…-

Fue interrumpida - Fuu, ¿que hemos hablado hace un rato? Yo me ocuparé de las cosas, falta un mes todavía; además le diré a Caldina y ella encantada me ayudará.

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros. Ve con Hikaru y relájate. Te lo mereces- y al terminar de decir esto abrió el agua de la ducha y se metió rapidamente.

"Gracias Ferio. Gracias" pensó Fuu y sonrió.


	3. Un pasado que no muere

Se despertó sobresaltada por el penetrante sonido de la alarma de su reloj digital. En otra ocasión, lo hubiese maldecido y lanzado contra el piso con la intención de que se rompiera en mil pedazos, pero en ese momento la había salvado de seguir reviviendo en sus sueños, aquella pesadilla que había vivido en la realidad de su pasado. Estiró su mano hacia el costado, buscándolo para darle fin a aquel salvador ruido, aunque persistente y molesto para su cabeza que estaba a punto de explotar por las terribles jaquecas que padecía.

Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, se sentía algo débil; el calor de la luz del mediodía lo podía sentir sobre su cuerpo desnudo, cubierto con aquellas suaves y delicadas sabanas blancas. Hizo un intentó más para poder despertarse por completo y enfrentarse a la enorme resaca que estaba sufriendo, producto de una loca noche en su rutinario bar al que siempre concurría últimamente para ahogar penas. Los rayos del sol, le hicieron brillar sus hermosos zafiros azules recién abiertos, que a pesar de estar con el maquillaje corrido, no perdían una sola pizca de esa belleza tan particular. Y como todas las mañanas en las que se despertaba, lo primero que su mente evocaba eran recuerdos, momentos, personas, que luego de varios años , ahora solo lograban una incomoda e irritable nostalgia en su corazón.

Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, bostezó y cuando los estaba bajando, su mano rozó algo que estaba en la cama. Miró hacia el costado para ver de que se trataba y se sorprendió de no haberse percatado que su joven novio estaba allí, durmiendo placidamente a su lado. Pobre muchacho, realmente Tom era muy buena persona; había conocido al joven modelo alrededor de 6 meses atrás en una sesión de fotos para promocionar su gira como el gran violinista prodigio en ascenso que era, y que luego de un poco mas de un año de haber sido descubierta por su representante en la escuela donde estudiaba este instrumento , estaba haciendo furor en todo Japón. Él había sido su compañero de trabajo en aquella oportunidad, y desde ese día había estado para ella incondicionalmente, primero como conocido laboral, luego como amigo y por último como novio. Pero para Umi, era su nuevo juguete brillante, la última novedad en entretenimientos. Se esforzaba por quererlo, en verdad lo intentaba, sin embargo, hasta allí llegaban sus supuestos sentimientos. Lo observó por unos segundos tratando admirarlo, pero no hubo caso, nada le producía, aquel muchacho de pelo negro y ojos color miel, que poseía un cuerpo escultural de casi 2 metros de altura.

Se sentó en su cama, bostezó nuevamente y rápidamente se puso un bata para cubrir su cuerpo. Caminó hasta la cocina y entretanto encendía la cafetera, se sirvió un vaso de agua para tomar una pastilla contra las jaquecas. Mientras el aparato estaba preparando el brebaje milagroso para eliminar el sueño, se sentó, intentando creer que la sensación de gusto amargo con la cual se había despertado, se borraría conforme se fuera despabilando por completo. Es que ya una vez, luego de haber vuelto al Mundo Místico definitivamente, había logrado deshacerse de los sueños sobre Cefiro mientras dormía, que había tenido al principio de su regreso, creyendo que había comenzado la etapa de superación. Sin embargo, el comienzo, por segunda vez, de estas pesadillas que repetían los peores momentos que había vivido allí y acentuaban la nostalgia que sentía, le demostraron que todo recuerdo de aquel planeta estaría enterrado en su memoria para siempre. Que tonta se decía Umi a si misma; cómo, después de 4 años largos, no podía dejar libre a ese mundo, a sus personas, a sus recuerdos. Es que cómo lograrlo, si una parte de ella misma se había quedado aferrada a otra vida que no le correspondía. Sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación y con cierta violencia. Y a pesar de que en el mundo místico su vida se encontraba en una gran etapa, no podía ser feliz; la fama, la presión, no tener a sus mejores amigas a su lado, el no ser ella misma la habían estado consumiendo terriblemente. Por lo que entonces, "huir" por las noches a divertirse sin mucho control, se había convertido en su actividad predilecta. Y claramente, esto no pasaba por alto ante el ojo ajeno. Agarró una revista que se encontraba en la cocina, y escondida de Tom, y se dispuso a leer el título principal de la tapa por milésima vez.

_**"Umi Ryuuzaky, la joven violinista, adicta a las salidas nocturnas"**_

Había un foto de ella; una muy mala imagen, puesto que su pelo lucía totalmente desarreglado, con un maquillaje corrido y grandes ojeras bajo esos zafiros que se encontraban decaídos y colorados. Los rumores sobre ciertos "hábitos no muy saludables" se hacían cada vez más grandes y esta revista de hacia unas dos semanas atrás era prueba de ello. Sabía que luego tendría que lidiar con su representante por haber salido la noche anterior, quien la regañaría mucho por no cuidar su imagen a tanto poco tiempo de los nuevos conciertos. Pero a decir verdad, a Umi poco le importaba, puesto que si ni siquiera se tomaba en serio sus "debilidades" por las noches de salida, que desde hacía 3 años atrás venían aumentando, y que con el comienzo de su carrera como música se habían acentuado y asentado en su vida desmedidamente, muchísimo menos se alarmaría por la imagen sobre su pobre e insignificante vida de artista.

-Umi- dijo Tom en forma de protesta interrumpiendo el silencio- ¿Acaso eres masoquista? No tiene sentido que castigues tu mente al leer eso. Pensé que la habías tirado- Se acercó señalando la revista y abrazándo a la joven por la espalda.

Umi permaneció reacia ante su muestra de afecto, provocando un ambiente incomoda para el pobre muchacho.

Tom se separó de ella, tomó dos tazas del mueble de la cocina y sirvió el café.

-¿Hoy estuviste teniendo pesadillas?-le preguntó él tratando de romper el silencio.

Lo miró algo desconcertada. Cómo sabía eso. -¿Pesadillas? ¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Umi fingiendo no entenderlo del todo.

La observó por unos segundos con una cierta molestia que delataban sus ojos. Quizás no era el mejor tema para hablar y romper el ambiente frío que ella generaba para con él, pero definitivamente estaba cansado de no hablar sobre esto por miedo a que se enojara.

-Has comenzado a balbucear mientras duermes- le aclaró Tom y le acercó su taza a la mesa.

Umi tragó con algo de dificultad. Intuía saber de que se trataba.

-Sueñas muy seguido, y dices diferentes palabras... o nombres. No lo sé ¿Te encuentras bien? Dímelo- le reclamó

-La verdad Tom- se tomó la cabeza con sus manos- ni yo se de que me hablas- concluyó la joven y luego comenzó a tomar de a sorbos su café.

-Si sabes perfectamente- le respondió con algo de molestia. Sabía que Umi no quería confiar en él. Lo veía en sus ojos. -Umi no me dejas ayudarte-

-No, porque la verdad que no se sobre que me hablas- se levantó de su silla irritada- Luego te quejas cuando me enojo por cualquier cosa pero ni siquiera me dejas desayunar tranquila Tom-

Al decir su última frase, su tono de voz se había elevado . Se retiró de la cocina, para dirigirse al baño, dándole la espalda a su pareja y dejándolo solo.

Se sintió mal por él, no tenía la culpa de querer saber y preocuparse por algo así pero no si no le hubiese hablado de esa manera, seguramente se hubiese puesto más insistente. Quizás era hora de aceptar a estar en soledad, y terminar la relación. Tom era un buen muchacho y lo único que lograba era hacerle daño. Más de una ocasión, lo había encontrado lagrimeando al joven enamorado. Se sintió completamente una basura al recordar eso. ¿Tanto despecho tenía en su opacado corazón?

Cerró la puerta del baño con llave y abrió el grifo para llenar de agua la bañadera. Mientras el agua caía con una gran presión, se miró en el espejo y se encontró con un rostro pálido y ciertamente insulso. Se compadecía de ella misma; daba lastima, daba pena. Y sin darse cuenta, su mirada se humedeció y una lagrima rodó sutilmente por su mejilla. Es que se había equivocado: el sueño había desaparecido pero la sensación de amargura con la cual se había despertado, no. Recordó su sueño de esa misma mañana y observó sus zafiros azules en el espejo. Esos ojos… suspiró. Esos ojos azules que habían maravillado en algún momento de su vida a un mago supremo y lo habían enamorado sorpresivamente, esos ojos que miles de veces habían recibido toda clase de halagos por parte de Guruclef, al cual observaban con tanto amor y devoción, y le correspondían la mirada. Esos ojos azules, que luego de un tiempo, comenzaron a cristalizarse por las lagrimas reprimidas al saber que había alguien más en la vida de su amor. Esos ojos azules, que por un gran y loco despecho se dejaron seducir por un joven palú. Esos ojos azules, que alguna vez huyeron del dolor que los estaba acosando. Y allí estaban una vez más, aquellos mismos ojos azules, intentando reconocer el camino que haría su vida sin vivir en aquel mundo mágico, en el cual había dejado una parte de su ser. Sacudió su cabeza, acción que últimamente se le había hecho una costumbre, para negar esos invasores y dolorosos recuerdos de años atrás y con cierta brusquedad se quitó su bata y se metió a la ducha.


	4. Secretos inoportunos

La campaña había durado exactamente un mes. Se encontraba ansioso por llegar ya que a pesar que habia que resultado un viaje muy interesante junto a la tripulación de autozam, y eso que encima no era el primero, había sido también demasiado denso, puesto que habían estado conviviendo la mayoría de los días dentro de la nave. Nunca habia estado tanto tiempo fuera de su hogar, tan lejos de Cefiro. Pero hoy llegaría, y al fin podría descansar, podría reencontrarse con todos, y con ella.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en Hikaru. Suspiró. Aquella persona que ya no era más una niña pero que se había convertido en una hermosa e inteligente mujer, que había dejado su mundo para vivir en el de él. Y cada vez que llegaba, ella lo esperaba con una sonrisa, típico de Hikaru por más que estuviese preocupada por algo, siempre lo esperaba, era incondicional. Y Lantis la amaba por todo eso. Nadie había podido romper la armadura de hielo que rodeaba su corazón, nadie excepto esa inocente y enérgica pelirroja. Se le dibujó una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, raras en él, pero como dominar ese semejante y placentero impulso, si era por ella.

Algo lo distrajo. Alguien había golpeado su puerta. Se molestó levemente por el hecho de que lo habían despertado de semejantes pensamientos que lo tenía soñando despierto pero luego se dio cuenta de la tonta y sin importancia reacción suya. Cerró los ojos para volver a abrirlos a los segundos y se incorporó a abrir la puerta.

No esperaba encontrarse con esos ojos.

-Hola Lantis- dijo ella mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de sus manos timidamente- Espero no haber sido inoportuna.

No te preocupes.- contestó él, tan serio como siempre lo hacía. Rapidamente se corrió de la entrada y le hizo una seña con la mano para que pasara hacia la habitación.

-Se que no debería estar aquí- Dirigió su mirada en dirección a los ojos de Lantis- Sé que... Sé que puedo traernos problemas pero no puedo evitarlo-

Esos ojos color miel que lo miraban sin ninguna duda, que lo único que hacían era reafirmar el amor que aquella joven profesaba por él, lo estaban llenando de remordimiento. Pero le correspondía sentir ese sentimiento con él mismo. Ella había sido su error.

-Sabes que no es lo correcto Tomoyo- respondió en un tono seco- Sé que estar aquí, haciendo las campañas juntos, no es fácil pero tu sabes la decisión que he tomado, y nada la hará cambiar-

- ¿Y cómo estás seguro de qué es lo correcto?- dijo elevando su tono de voz. Quedó callada uno segundos y frunció su ceño, sintiendo una aguda molestia en su pecho - Eres un hipocrita Lantis. Si es por ella que me dices esto ¡Eres un hipocrita! Tú estuviste conmigo cuando también estabas con ella- Tomoyo estaba histerica, le dolía en el alma que él la hubiera "usado" en sus momentos de soledad, lo sabía perfectamente pero otra parte, su corazón negaba esa verdad, y solo mantenía la esperanza de que le diera una oportunidad para demostrarle quien era ella.

-Lo lamento mucho Tomoyo- Lantis sabía que el era el responsable en gran parte, de esta situación- No quiero que sufras pero sabías perfectamente que no yo no podía, ni podría darte nada. Nunca di una señal para que entendieras lo contrario. Te aprecio Tomoyo...- comenzó a caminar hacia la joven autozemita mientras no le quitaba su mirada de encima- pero no dejaré a Hikaru. Y deja de distorsionar las cosas, cuando estuve contigo, estuve distanciado de ella durante un largo tiempo-

Al oir esas palabras y tenerlo tan cerca, un cólera enorme la invadió. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar con rabia.

- ¡Te odio Lantis!- le gritaba mientras comenzaba a pegarle al espadachin. Y más se brotaba de enojo, al ver que él permanecía reacio ante su llanto, su dolor. Realmente lo detestaba.

- ¡Detente!¡Basta Tomoyo- le impusó y cruzó su brazo a través de su pecho como escudo antes esos golpes que para Lantis no lo lastimaban en lo más mínimo. Terminó por tomarla de las muñecas y sin poner mucha fuerza para no marcarla, le pidió con una voz mas serena aunque firme - Vete de aquí Tomoyo, lamento todo esto, todo tu dolor pero vete ahora-

La joven solo atinó a mirarlo una vez más con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Lantis maldijo por dentro. Sabía que ella no se rendiría. Se sentó en los pies de su cama y comenzó a tomar conciencia. Tomoyo cada vez estaba más empecinada en estar con él, a pesar de que hacía varios meses que no le hacía un planteo de esta manera, y a estas alturas tenía la sensación de que podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

_- ¿Y si se atreviera a decirle a Hikaru?-_ se le cruzó por su mente y le produjo una sensación de mucho temor. Sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación. No lo permitiría. Quizás lo más conveniente sería decirle la verdad a su amada pero también correría el riesgo de perderla. Cualquiera de las dos decisiones que tomara, iba a estar en desventaja... Se quedó helado ante el debate mental que estaba teniendo ¿Desde cuándo él era así de ventajero? Lo más honesto sería decirle la verdad. Ellos en algún momento, a lo largo de los 10 años de haberse conocido, se habían separado por lo difícil que era que Hikaru estuviera viviendo en los dos mundos. En esos tiempos no habían aprendido a sobrellevar la distancia, ni siquiera lo habían logrado ahora. Sin embargo sabía que no era excusa suficiente como para haber estado con otra mujer. Se dejó caer en su cama y puso sus manos atrás de la nuca. Sí, iba a decirle. Si había sido egoista y cobarde todo este tiempo escondiendo su secreto, era por temor a perderla. Se siguió sintiendo mucho peor con él mismo, porque caía en la cuenta que solo se lo confesaría porque sabía que tendría una mínima chance en que Hikaru lo perdonara, si el secreto salía de su boca, y no de la boca de Tomoyo. Cerró los ojos para escapar de semejantes pensamientos que parecía que ninguno tuviera salida. Primero era remordimiento por la joven autozemita y ahora le sumaba el miedo mezclado con culpa por haber hecho algo y haberlo mantenido en secreto de Hikaru. Faltaban unas horas para llegar a Cefiro, no iba a poder dormir. Se levantó de su cama, se dirigió a uno de sus muebles y de allí sustrajo un pequeño frasco con una solució que bebió. Volvió su lecho, solo que esta vez se acomodó bajo una delicada frasada. Una vez más cerró sus ojos, y al fin pudo conciliar su sueño.

* * *

Se despertó abruptamente. Miró la hora, y una sensación de no poder esperar más la invadió.

- ¡Al fin llegará Lantis!-

Se incorporó rápidamente de su cama, fue con paso veloz hacia su placard elegió su ropa y fue directó a darse un buen baño. Estaba tan contenta, no paraba de interpretar un gran repetorio de canciones para la ducha, no podía hacerlo, se sentía tan llena de dicha de poder verlo después de tanto tiempo que cantanba muy alto, y por sobre todas las cosas, cantaba muy feliz. Caldina quien había pasado por la puerta de la habitación de Hikaru, se había quedado escuchandola y reía, puesto que la joven pelirroja estaba dando un espectáculo de primera.

-Definitivamente esto se lo tengo que mostrar a Fuu- dijo para si misma con una sonrisa de burla en su cara y rapidamente la ilusionista fue a buscar a la joven al salón real.

Golpeó la puerta para entrar y un guardia que se encontraba del lado de adentro la hizo pasar. Cuando iba a llamarla a los gritos como ella solía hacer, se dio cuenta que Fuu estaba en plena reunión, en medio de Ferio y de Guruclef.

-Pobre mi niña- pensó para sus adentros. Caldina observó por unos momentos la situación. Ferio tenía una cara tan aburrida y agotada como la de Fuu pero él que parecía compenetrado en aquella reunión, que solo era para hablar sobre las festividades de Farhem, era Guruclef. Chistó en forma de prostesta -_Guruclef se vuelto un viejo engreido, después de la partida de Umi, lo único que hacer es trabajar y encima arrastrá a estos jovenes con él- _Pensó y puso sus brazos en la cintura y se acercó al guardia - Disculpa pero cuando la reunión termine, informale a la reina que quisiera hablar con ella-

El joven soldado asintió y luego retomó su posición. Firme y derecho.

Caldina se retiró algo molesta de aquel salón. Demasiada seriedad, no importaba las cosas con las que debían cumplir, los reyes parecían sufrir la historia del pilar: vivir para Cefiro. Ya hablaría con ellos, y también con el terco y amargado de Clef. Respiró hondo para calmarse. Se dirigió al cuarto de Hikaru. La pelirroja ya había terminado su actuación y su baño también pero se escuchaba un leve tarareo. La ilusionista golpeó su puerta

- Hikaru soy yo, Caldina ¿Puedo pasar?-

- Caldina, si pasa- le respondió mientras seguía peinando su pelo.

- Mi niña pero que contenta te ves...- apenas pudo decir cuando vio a la joven pelirroja con ese hermoso vestido -No lo puedo creer Hikaru!¡Estás hermosa!

- ¿Tú... crees eso?- le respondió sonrojandose levemente mientras dirigía su mirada hacía abajo, buscando ver como le quedaba aquel vestido.

- Obviamente. Ven, ven aquí y mirate- Caldina la empujo suavemente hasta pararla frente el espejo de su habitación.- Si tu idea es infartar a Lantis, lo vas a lograr- le decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Caldina...- protestó timidamente Hikaru. Pero era verdad, por primera vez ella misma se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco que tenía unos finos breteles adornados con una cadenitas plateadas, señido hasta la cintura y luego caia de forma suelta hasta llegar por arriba de sus rodillas. Y su pelo suelto de ese color rojizo tan intenso, resaltada sus ojos de una manera muy profunda. Hikaru se tildó en su imagen, no creía lo que veía. Pensaba lo que era el amor capaz de lograr en alguien, y si había tanto amor para dar ella sería capaz también de hacer feliz a su futuro hijo con este sentimiento. Y fue tal sensación de bienestar que la invadió, tan a gusto se sintio con ese pensamiento, que comenzó a acariciarse el vientre de una manera muy maternal, muy dulce, muy ...  
Y cuando se percató de lo que hacía, sintió una mirada muy curiosa que la estaba observando. Miró de reojo y se encontró con una ilusionista que seguramente la iba a comenzar a atacar con preguntas sobre lo que acababa de pasar, con ese nuevo "espectáculo" que acaba de dar.

- Oye, mi niña...-

- Ehh... yo...- se rascó la cabeza- se estaba dejando al descubierto así misma, no servía para mentir, se ponía nerviosa y Caldina la estaba intimidando más con las caras que estaba poniendo.

-Hikaru ¿Hay algo que me estás ocultando?- la ilusionista le regañaba con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se acercaba a la joven.

- ¿De... de qué hablas Caldina?- lo estaba echando a perder, no lo podría ocultar más.

-Sí, entonces sí- le decía con una enorme expresión de felicidad en su rostro- ¡Tú estás embarazada!- Y al terminar de decir eso, fue corriendo a abrazarla.- ¡Te felicito mi niña! ¡Que noticia! ¡Esto merece una celebración!

-Caldina espera, espera- le dijo Hikaru apenas pudo librarse del abrazo sincero pero algo asfixiante de su amiga. - Te agradezco todas tus intenciones pero todavía no quiero decir nada. No quiero decirlo. Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Lantis. Pero principalmente todavia no quiero contarlo por Fuu

La ilusionista la observó por unos segundos - Lo entiendo mi niña, no diré ni una palabra hasta que tú te sientas lista. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Los ruidos provenientes de que alguien golpeaba la puerta interrumpieron su charla.

-Hikaru ¿Estás ahí? soy yo Larfaga, la nave de Autozam estará arrivando dentro de unos minutos- Le avisó el guardia-

Caldina miró a la joven y con una sonrisa en su cara le agarró la mano- Vamos Hikaru, todo saldrá bien. Es hora-

La futura madre suspiró intensamente, y una sonrisa también se dibujó en su rostro- Vamos Caldina-

Y ambas partieron hacia el encuentro.


End file.
